


:)

by conhoelassiter666



Category: Unwind Dystology
Genre: Good content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conhoelassiter666/pseuds/conhoelassiter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fic about my otp <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	:)

Connor Lassiter is content and happy with his life as of now. After years of constant stress and misery, he is finally happy.  
Does he still get sad some times? Of course. He still deals with the callouses of post trauma and all that. At this point of his life, he is probably in a better place.  
He's actually happy.  
What makes everything better is having the love of his life, Risa by his side.  
The end.


End file.
